


Scientific Rigor

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Dinosaurs, F/F, Forced to beg for orgasm, Nonconathon Treat, Rape, Rape as Revenge, Sex Toys, Skeletons, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Doctor Regina Dundee took it upon herself to dispel the myths that pop culture had created about velociraptors.  Unfortunately for her, one of the people she's debating with is a mystically-animated museum display, who has her own perspectives on velociraptors and their awesomeness, as well as on how to debate scientific fact.





	Scientific Rigor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



> _Rapere:_ Latin word, translating to “to seize, to steal”. In Roman times, the crime of carrying away a woman, with or without intercourse, was “ _Raptus_ ”. The modern English word “rape” is derived from these Latin roots.
> 
>  _Raptor:_ Latin word, translating to “seizer, thief”. In biology, “raptor” is an archaic term for bird of prey, and is also a common component in the name of dromaeosaur dinosaurs. _Velociraptor_ is a type of dromaeosaur whose name translates to “swift thief”.

_… in conclusion, your premises are false.  Velociraptor Mongoliensis was not the ‘perfect killing machine’ that Jurassic Park and its imitators have made it out to be.  Evidence of pack hunting behavior is lacking--that was Deinonychus Antirrhopus. As a matter of fact, Chrichton admitted he based his so-called "Velociraptors" on Deinonychus, but changed the name because Velociraptor sounded more dramatic. And even if they were supposed to be Deinonychus, he still made them far too big.  While certain dromaeosaurs, such as Utahraptor Ostrommayosorum reached up to six feet in height, Velociraptor was closer in size to a turkey.  And finally, they were feathered.  You need to face the facts in the face of your misconceptions about these creatures, no matter how ‘uncool’ they may be. _

Doctor Regina Dundee should not have been doing this.  While informing the public was her job, and she had frequently made the same points in journals and op-eds, anonymously sniping on internet forums was unproductive.  Resentment towards people she would never meet was unhealthy, but at the same time, she was sick and tired of people confusing movie monsters with the real thing.

Was the air conditioning off?  The thermostat read sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit, but she was sweating.  Add another problem to the pile plaguing the museum.  Earlier in the week, a recently found South American tablet that was to be displayed as a temporary exhibition in one of the smaller halls had been dropped and shattered in the dinosaur exhibit.  Doctor Cruz, the archaeologist who discovered the tablet and the temple complex it had been found in, was surprisingly not phased by the destruction of the tablet.  She just sighed and began asking the curators questions about dinosaur mating habits. 

When Dundee asked Cruz what the tablet itself was, the younger Doctor had gone on an explanation that it was a resurrection spell, of sorts.  Single use only, if the tablet was broken, it would call down a spirit to animate its physical representation.

“A physical representation?” Dundee had asked.

“Like, the soul would reinhabit its body.” Cruz responded, before shooting a glance at the displays.  “Or a skeleton.”

“It’s a good thing those are just bronze molds instead of the actual fossils, then.” Dundee had said with a smile. 

“Magic doesn’t always work that way” Cruz responded, like she believed those ancient superstitions.  She then wheeled around and left. Whatever, the archaeologist could believe what she wanted; so long as she wasn't raising trouble for the paleontology department.

The tablet was eventually pieced back together, the fragments arranged as close as they could be to the intact whole and then put on display, but several people commented that the damage seemed to have perfectly obliterated some of the markings on the tablet.  Doctor Cruz sighed and asked the paleontology department to keep her abreast of any odd occurrences.

When the cast of the _Velociraptor_ had disappeared in the middle of the night, Cruz nodded sagely and could be heard muttering “So it begins” in the breakroom.

That was two days ago.  Doctor Dundee had talked with cops and the local news about the missing specimen, and it almost invariably ended up causing her to dispel the same stupid myths propagating since 1993 about _Velociraptor._ And to procrastinate from real-life work, she found herself going on anonymous forums to correct people because something was wrong on the internet.

She took a sip of foul-tasting coffee; they’d have to clean the Keurig out one of these days.  The museum was just falling apart.  Sweat beaded her brow as she went on another site; she saw in her E-mail a response from maintenance claiming that there was nothing wrong with the AC.  That was just wonderful. Maintenance couldn't even do their jobs. She was _hot_ no matter what they said about the AC.  Could the day get any worse?

As if on cue, a knock sounded at her office.  That was unusual.  It was late; nobody else was usually here now… part of the reason she felt like trying to spread actual facts on the internet instead of at her job.

She got up from her chair and swung open the door, only to growl in irritation.  Standing in front of her office was the _Velociraptor_ display that had been missing.  What the hell?  Was it a joke?  Everyone in the department knew how easy it was to push her on the topic of dromaeosaurs, obviously someone else had put it here to annoy her.  Wait, someone had literally faked stealing it just to prank her?  Did they know how much trouble they could get into for that? 

She leaned out the doorway, looking left and right.  Nobody was there.  “Hahaha, very funny!  C’mon, we need to figure out how to explain this in a way that doesn’t get you fired or arrested.

“Doctor Dundee?” She jumped back when she heard the voice.  It came from the skeleton.  It was scratchy and rough, with a hint of a Cockney accent?  She crouched down, trying to see where they had put an MP3 player or phone whatever they used to give the thing a voice. 

When she tried to look into the skeleton’s jaws, they snapped shut, causing Dundee to throw herself back, landing on her ass.  The skeleton took a few steps into the room.  That had to be a joke, had to be wires or something. 

“Doctor Dundee?”  It repeated.

“Yeah…” She replied brow furrowed.  The thing moved fluidly, not jerking like a marionette.  There were no strings, no sound of motors.  Just the click-clack of the bits of the display against one another.

“You and I need to talk.”  The skeleton said.  “My name is Jessica, and I am a _velociraptor_.”

Dundee burst out laughing at the matter-of-fact statement.  Like that made any sense?  Somehow the dinosaur’s name was _Jessica_?

“SILENCE MAMMAL!  I have come back from the grave to seek vengeance! The tablet allowed me to possess this feeble mammalian reproduction of my skeleton, and you have earned my ire." The skeleton roared.

“Vengeance?”

“Does the name Ultim8Pred8r ring a bell?”  That was… one of the newest people she’d been debating on the internet, a barely-literate raptor fan who did not appreciate being told the truth.  “That was me, Doctor.  That was me all along.”

“Wait… you were on the internet?” A velociraptor display, reanimated by a magical tablet, with the name Jessica, who also went by Ultim8Pred8r on internet debate sites, was seeking revenge. _What the fuck was in the museum's water supply?_

“Of course I was on the internet!”  Jessica snapped. Her claws curled into anatomically-unlikely fists, which she shook.  “Given a new chance in this changed world, I needed to acclimate to your primitive mammalian society, and then I found out about your lies.  I shall debate you, to prove how things really were.  Under RAPTOR LAW.”

 “So you’re telling me, you came back from the grave to debate me…”

“Debate you under RAPTOR LAW!” Jessica interrupted.

“…under raptor law, because I had the gall to point out the inaccuracies of _Jurassic Park_?”

“But you didn’t!  You spread misinformation about Raptorkind while at the same time failing to acknowledge the true falsehoods!”

“Such as?”

“The film completely butchered our longstanding alliance with our truest friends, the noble _Tyrannosaurus Rex_.  _Jurassic World_ was much more accurate in comparison.” Something in Dundee died a little at hearing _Jurassic World_ and "was accurate" in the same sentence. 

“But _velociraptors_ lived in Asia and _T. Rex_ in North America.  And velociraptors went extinct three million years earlier than Rex.”  Dundee did not bring up that there was a massive Asian tyrannosaurid, _T. Bataar_.

“You have heard of such a thing as a dirigible, mammal?” Jessica snapped.  “Yes?  Then shut up and get ready to debate under RAPTOR LAW!”

“How am I supposed to debate you if I’m supposed to keep your mouth shut?”

“A debate under RAPTOR LAW means I’m mainly going to fuck you senseless to establish dominance and keep at it until you concede the point…” Then, after a pause, she added “Citations must be in MLA format.”

Did an animate velociraptor replica just say it wanted to bang her?

Doctor Dundee shot out a cavalcade of questions, like “How does that prove anything?”, “Wait… MLA format?”, and “Why the hell would I agree to that?”

Deadly serious, Jessica answered.  “Your agreement is unnecessary.  RAPTOR LAW works better if the person the raptor has a disagreement with is not consenting.”

Dundee looked past Jessica, down the hallways.  If she hadn’t just lost her mind, a museum display was threatening to rape her. She had to get away.  She took a step forward, intending to juke around the skeleton, but stumbled.  Her head felt heavy.

She gripped the doorframe and slid down as the room darkened.  Jessica leaned in close, an empty socket on level with Doctor Dundee’s eyes.  “Oh, by the way… that coffee you’ve been drinking?  While you were not looking I added some weapons-grade aphrodisiacs and potent sedatives.  When you awaken, the debate under RAPTOR LAW will take place.”

* * *

She was at the Triceratops display.  Or more accurately, dangling from it.  It's head was angled downwards, and the large horns were nearly parallel to the ground. Each each of her wrists was tied to one.  Her feet were on a step ladder, rather than dangling, which was good.  A similar ladder was set up next to hers.

And she was completely nude.

She heard the metal-on-tile clicking of Jessica’s approach.  The skeleton, with a raincoat and fedora awkwardly draped over her, looked up at Doctor Dundee.  With a leap, she was on the second stepladder at equal eight to the distressed paleontologist.  She set an attache case down on the top of the ladder.  “I have managed to convince the guards that I am a colleague and some vitally important research that cannot be disturbed will be occurring. Are you ready for our debate?”

At that, she unlocked the clasps of the case with an audible -click-.

“Mmmghrarphg” Dundee tried to yell for help, but her mouth was stuffed with cloth and taped shut.  The rush of warmth to her face and down her body was sick.

“Ah yes.  You obviously mean to engage in some more foolish primate wordplay with me.  Which is why I took the liberty of gagging you with your own undergarments.” Jessica said, shaking off her coat and hat.

“Mmghpgah!”

“Normally, I would simply grind my lady parts against yours in this debate.  However…” The skeleton gestured downwards, at the distinct lack of genitalia preserved in the fossilization.  “…unfortunately time has done its worst.  Although, as this is purely about your education, rather than my personal gratification, I shall endeavor to teach you regardless.”

The skeleton reached into the attaché case and pulled out a ridiculously-sized dildo.  The day glow green and electric blue of the thing stood in stark contrast to the dark metal the raptor skeleton as made of.  Slapping the tip of the sex toy against the palm of one of her forelimbs like a stereotypical old timey cop with a Billy club, Jessica took a few steps forward.

Dundee tried to shrink back, reaching the edge of her footing.

“The mammalian website ‘Substandard Wyvern’ is indeed wonderful.” Jessica exposited.  Matte black claws curled around the rubber cock and pumped it a few times. “I managed to find this, a perfect representation of a velociraptor male’s genitalia.”

“Mrrph-mrphgggl?” Dundee shot back.  That dildo was ridiculous; aside from its size, it was curved and scaled and studded with bumps at regular intervals.  Not to mention many birds lacked penises.  That toy could in no way could actually represent a male velociraptor’s reproductive anatomy.

“I remember one time, I lost a debate—what would eventually come first, the chicken or the egg, if you’re interested—with Jerry.  He elucidated his talking points for me all night long.”  The skull bobbed up and down in a nod.  “Then we cuddled for a while during breakfast, then he continued elucidating me for four hours straight.”

“mrrrphg”

“Oh I’ve no doubt your puny mammalian stamina will not last nearly as long as my resolve.”  Jessica sneered.  “I did some research after undressing you and noticed you have two cloacas.  Very interesting anatomy.  If I understand this correctly, the reproductive one is the smaller, tighter one, and I’m supposed to bury this to the hilt without any preparation or lubrication.”

Dundee let out a squeak of horror.  And immediately turned beat red as the skeleton threw its head back and laughed.

“Just teasing you.  You see, unlike _some people here_ , I actually bother to learn about other creatures.”  Jessica leaned in.  Then she went back to her attache case and retrieved a bottle of lubricant, which she practically soaked the dildo with.  “Despite the insult you have done to me, I do want you to enjoy this.  Learning is supposed to be fun, after all.”

“Mmmghgha”

Jessica leaned over and pride Dundee’s legs apart.  The paleontologist shuddered as she felt the silicone tip of the toy, slick and cold, poke her labia, which was already warmly dripping thanks to whatever the dinosaur had drugged her with.  Jessica took her time, moving the tip back and forth against her opponent’s lips as she inarticulately muttered.  Jessica cooed approvingly when she finally noticed ‘mammalian juices’ between Dundee’s thighs after a few minutes of ministrations.

The dildo was tapered, and the tip was fairly narrow.   Between her own wetness and the lube, it went in easily.  Jessica was moving very slowly, poking her with just the first few inches and gradually increasing the amount of toy inserted.  All the while, she kept making observations.  The mammal certainly could accommodate velociraptor penis quite well.  The mammal seemed to enjoy it.  The mammal made such lovely music when she had something thrust into her.

The most painful part of the dinosaurs heckling was the truth of it all.

She was being violated by a gigantic dildo wielded by a magically-reanimated velociraptor model, _and it was hot_.  

“I have been thinking things over.” Jessica announced, removing the dildo and throwing it over her shoulder her skeleton.  “It strikes me that my original plan, to use my astounding skills at tribadism to convince you how your opinions on raptors are wrong, may still actually work.”

The insane animate museum display continued, after making sweeping handgestures towards her crotch.  “You see, I’ve noticed the sticky-outy part of my skeleton here.”

Pubis.  She meant her pubis or the ischium.  What came out was a garbled “Mmhh-hhsss.”

“Indeed, I believe that is the official term.” Jessica nodded.  “I think that I can make it work.  Prepare yourself, mammal.”

Jessica clambered up the ladder that Dundee was on, before climbing up the paleontologist’s leg and in an inexplicable skeletal gymnastics display, coiled her tail around Dundee’s waist and hung upside down, wrapping her legs around one of Dundee’s.  Then she started grinding.

The metal of the cast was cold, but it warmed quickly against Dundee’s flesh.  She alternated between moving forward and back, the end of her bones against Dundee’s slit, and wriggling from side to side.  It felt good.  And better yet, Jessica must’ve been concentrating on hanging upside down, because the dinosaur hadn’t thrown out an insult or comment in a while.

Doctor Dundee began rocking her hips.  She was beyond feeling disgust at being violated by a museum display, or at her own reaction to it.  The thing felt good between her legs, and somehow surrendering control to it was amazing.  She’d stopped thinking of ways to escape.  She just wanted to cum. 

The frustrated growl she let out when Jessica uncoiled her tail and dropped away, leaving her once again on the edge, echoed despite the gag.

“My, my, my.  Does Doctor Dundee have a retraction to publicize?” Jessica’s accent cut through the mental fog.  Dundee looked down, seeing the raptor looking up at her, smug as a skeleton without facial features could be.  “I think I’ve almost won the debate.”

Bullshit, this wasn’t a scientific debate, this was a magical _velociraptor_ BDSM scene.  There was no way she was going to concede to Jessica’s crazy ramblings without actual scientific evidence, no matter how much the _need_ coursed through her body.  “MMggrphg-oooo”

She yelped when Jessica once again leapt atop her, clinging to her back.  Something warm and wet dribbled off of the metal against her shoulder blades.  A claw reached over her shoulder and removed the tape, and hooked the red ball of cotton as Dundee spat it out.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t hearing you quite right.  Do you concede this debate?”

“Fuck you.” Dundee repeated, the sound of her voice, unmuffled by fabric was somehow strange to her.

“Alas, I’m currently busy fucking _you_ , Regina.” Jessica hissed in her ear, the first time the creature had used her first name.  “And I think I’ve almost got you.”

“You’ve shown no evidence beyond your own anecdotes.  You’ve done nothing to contradict the fossil record.  And your debate methodology is…” Doctor Dundee’s words raised to a yelp when the tip of Jessica’s tail entered her. 

It wasn’t the most pleasurable thing that happened to her, but it was good, and she was already so close.  Doctor Dundee’s unstopped moans echoed in the exhibition hall.  “Hm… I think I would’ve liked to hear more of these vocalizations… maybe next time I debate someone I won’t gag them?”

“Go to…” a shudder cut off that sentence. 

“Doctor Dundee… we can settle this debate as soon as you concede.”  Jessica worked her to the edge, and once again, she stopped.  It was obvious that the only way that Doctor Dundee could get release was compromising her scientific integrity.

“Oh God… I… you still haven’t explained how velociraptors could be the height of a person when all the fossils are much smaller.”  Focus on the facts, not the trickery.

“The immense time and pressure at which we were fossilized caused chronocompressional shrinkage of our skeletons.”

“That makes… uuuugggh… no sense…” Time compression?  Wasn't that the plot of a  _Final Fanatasy_ game?

The debate raged, back and forth, Doctor Dundee drawing on all the paleontology, biology, and physics she could think of through the haze of pleasure, while Jessica had a pseudoscience explanation.  She was steadfast, she was going to stick to her guns, until she couldn’t think straight, couldn’t think of a rebuttal.

“I… ugh… pleaaaase…”

“Please, what?” Jessica cooed in her ear.

“Let me cum…” She couldn’t think of something that needed explanation, or a fact that Jessica would sidestep anymore.  She only knew what she needed.

“You know what I want… give it to me and you’ll get what you want…”

“Velociraptors were the coolest.” Her voice was small, pitiful.

“I can’t hear you, Regina.”

“Velociraptors were the coolest.”  Louder.  The tail tip shuddered inside of her.

“What?”

“Velociraptors were the coolest!”  That was a shout that echoed.  As was the shriek that Dundee let out when Jessica finally pushed her over the edge.

* * *

Next thing she knew, Doctor Regina Dundee was on the floor of her office, her clothing haphazardly draped over her.  Jessica click-clacked her bones against herself until she had the paleontologists attention.  “Mammal, our debate has been settled under RAPTOR LAW with your forfeit.  I expect an immediate retraction of your entire body of work…”

Regina just looked coldly at her tormentor.

“I must warn you, failure to comply will result in another debate.” Jessica said, dramatically slamming her attache case shut.  “And then, I will show no mercy.  You will be subject to the nipple clamps, and the feather duster, and the riding crop, and the battery-operated vibrating device with twelve speed settings.  Consider this a warning.”

And with that, Jessica left. 

It took an eternity for Dundee to dress and stand, shakily.  By that time, she heard the roar of an engine, and looked out her window just in time to see a Harley Davidson motorcycle pop a wheelie and tear out of the parking lot.  A familiar figure in a hat and trenchcoat was at the handlebars.

Dundee fell into her chair, waking the computer from sleep mode.  She was still logged in on a forum.  She was supposed to retract, anonymous forum posts would be a good start.

No.

Jessica had cheated to win the debate.  The only source that Jessica claimed was Jessica, and how was Doctor Dundee supposed to tell if she was who she claimed to be? Maybe she wasn't even a velociraptor ghost at all! The fact that she was seriously entertaining velociraptor ghosts in her thoughts was almost painful. Jessica had presented no evidence, and ignored Dundee’s outright or used impossible premises to discount proven fact.  As a paleontologist, Doctor Dundee couldn’t let that stand.  Jessica’s last words echoed through her head.  There would be no mercy.  Twelve speed settings.

She wouldn’t retract.  And if Jessica came to cheat at another debate… there were worse things in the world. She could endure everything Jessica could throw at her. She would endure it all.  She looked at the forum, and prepared to fight for her beliefs to the bitter end as she typed.

_Velociraptors sux lol whatevs jk!!!!!!1111_

And hit send.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean absolutely no offense to people annoyed by pop culture misconceptions that get taken too far, and who would prefer more scientific accuracy in works about dinosaurs. However, this was a fucking ridiculous prompt that I had to take a swing at.
> 
> Also, if I got any dinosaur facts or Latin pronunciations wrong, I apologize. I used Wikipedia and Google Translate as quick source to verify what I recalled for this.
> 
> Also, to a degree, Jessica is partly inspired by Dr. Dinosaur, the scientifically-inaccurate dinosaur villain from Atomic Robo.


End file.
